that girl in the magazines
by ELLA BELLA CINDERELLA
Summary: what would happen if an australian idol finalist moved to the bay.megan needs to get out of the city but when she meets maddie lucas and ric she finally feels like she fits and shell even fall in love. meg and luc. ric and maddie :
1. first day in the bay

He saw her before he recognized who she was she startled him. she was wearing the summer bay high school uniform and the way her black hair flowed down her back kind of wavy with light curls and her deep blue eyes that's what intranced him most about her was her eyes they were such a deep blue as she watched the ocean it was like her eyes were mirroring the colour of the ocean. "OMG you guys look that's megan midley" said maddie exsitedley beside him. "who" said lucas and ric together. "oohhhh she was on Australian idol she got to the top 3" she said.

"oooohhhhh now she looks familiar" said ric. "your so clueless ric I thought I was surpossed to be the blonde one" maddie laughed. "ohhh now your gunna get it" said Ric and he started to tickle her. She shreicked with laughter. "when you to are done we should probably get to school" said lucas. "just a sec luc" maddie said fixing herself up and skipping over to megan midley. With a glowing grin on her face to introduce her self to the pop princess. "hi im maddie are you new to summer bay high" she said proudly.

"hi im meg and yeah my parents thought it would be a good change get me away from the big city" she said. "Well you've come to the right place" maddie said linking arms with the girl. "do you want to hang with us a t lunch" maddie finished. "that would be great" meg sighed.and the two girls grinned at each other like to old friends.

"this doofus is ric" maddie said punching rics shoulder. "who you calling a doofus blondie" he said tickling her then he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder and started walking in the direction of the school. Maddie was giggling the whole way then she yelled

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS RIC".

"are they always like that" meg said to lucas. "pretty much they have been ever since I meet them but then I got back from writers camp and they were way more" he said with a shrug like it was an everyday acerance. "writers camp hah is that what you want to do you no after school" she said looking at the boy she new nothing about but seemed to have the urge to talk to him and get to no him 'he sure is cute' she thought to herself 'god megz you don't even no this boy' "yeah id love to get published one day"luc said bringing her down to earth. "HEY are you to comeing or are you gunna stand their all day were gunna be late for school" maddie yelled her and ric was standing about 500m from them.

"yea were comeing" yelled luc. "sso what do you say ready to face summer bay high and all it glory" he said turning back to her. She grinned and said "absolutely". He returned the grin and put his arm round her shoulder "well good luck to you" he replied and went to start walking but she grabbed his arm and said "ohh no you don't your not letting me face them all on my own luc" she said flashing him her beautiful smile he rolled his eyes and said well how can I say no to the puppy dog face" and once again put his arm round her shoulder and led her in the way off summer bay high. "evil awaits" he grinned and ran off when she tried to hit him. "your not leaveing me come back here" she said running after him.


	2. coincedence much

**Coincedence much**

(hey everyone thanks for all your support I really didn't think I would get a response so thanks so much. I don't own these characters I love them but I don't and also I don't own Australian idol lol I do own the character of megan midley. Megans name is pronounced meg-an just thought id clear that up now on with the show or story lol)

The whispering began almost as soon as they entered the school grounds. "isn't that…" they would say whispering behind their hands. Lucas thought he heard megan groan and when he looked over at her she was hideing her face. He laughed sheepishly. And he said " hey don't worry about it it'll blow over soon they just havent ever seen anyone famous before". she gave him a shy smile and the day went by not as quick as megan had hoped. After their 4th period class Miss Fletcher called meg and maddie back after class.

"well wait outside" ric said about to leave. "no you boys can stay but what im about to tell you is not to leave this room ok" sally said looking round at the nodding teenagers. "well as you already no megan is an Australian idol finalist…" she said being cut of by ric. "NO waaaay". which made maddie have a fit of giggles. Meg and luc just looked at each other and exchanged a knowing smile "your such a doofus " maddie said once she had finally regained composure. "who you calling doofus blondie" he said pokeing her with a flirtatious smile on his face.

sally cleared her throat to get their attention again. "as one of the main reasons that meg was excepted at summer bay high was because she and her aunt who she was sent to live with agreed that meg would be able to help us in raising money for the schools semi formal" she said pausing as maddie squeeled and grabbed onto rics arm and jerked it away looking down meg could have sworn she saw them both blush.

"so meg has agreed to put on a concert to raise some money for it. I thought maddie that you would be able to help out with costumes make up and hair" sally finished. And when maddie nodded her head she said "great ill see you on Sunday for rehersals". and with that she put the last of her stuff in her bag and left the room.

Maddie squeeled "this is going to be so cool your doing a concert hear and theirs going to be a semi formal for us year 11" she squueled again. Ric mimicked her squeels and it earned him a punch on the arm. "HEY" he yelled and chased her out of the room. "jeez there exhausting" meg said and smiled shyly at luc as he sat on the desk next to her _can he get any closer _she thought with a shiver. "So were are you staying" he said breaking the silence because his thought s were exactly the same_ what are you doing luc you don't even know this girl and for some unknown reason she seems to be drawing me in_ he was saying in his head.

"ahh with my aunt im not sure were she lives just yet I ah only met her yesterday when she came to see mum in the city and apparently I met her when I was little amd she has 2 sons 1 daughter and a set of twins but I only new the twins when we were toddlers well according to my mum anyway" she said with a slight grin. "I just cant remember their names" she sighed scratching her head " so do you want a lift" luc aid looking at her their noses were inches apart and he could feel her breathe lightly ruffle the hair above his ear.

"no my aunts picking me up outside" she whispered. "well that's good" he mumbled not knowing what to say when he leaned into kiss her. Their lips were grazeing when maddie burst into the room with a grin on her face then instant shock then a smile again. "are you guys comeing or what… oops sorry" she said. Meg and luc had flown apart and of the desk they were sitting on luc had dived of the desk so fast he had tripped over and fallen of the desk landing on the ground.

" aha aha… I have to go" megan said running out the door past a still smiling maddie. "ill see you tomorrow guys" she yelled over her shoulder running past a bewildered ric who had obviously come back in to see what was takeing them so long. "aha what just happened" he said looking from maddie to luc and back again. Luc groaned. "Come on luc we have to go meet my cousin mum said she would be staying with us for awhile" she said trying to get luc off the ground.

" I still don't get it" ric said looking confused. Luc and maddie just looked at him. When they got home maddie was trying to con luc into helping her with her maths homework. When they walked into the living room and saw beth sitting at the dineing room table talking to a girl with her back to them.

"aha hear are maddie and luc but apparently you three have already met" she said looking from the black haired girl with her back to them and maddie and luc who had collapsed on the couch next to each other. "coincedence much" the black haired girl said turning around with a shy little smile on her face. "megan" luc and maddie said together.

"what are you doing here" maddie said. "well I told you I was going to be living with my aunt well here she is" meg said pointing towards beth and smiling sheepishly. "so your gunna be livein here now" luc said his voice going up a little with the last three words.

"yeah aha is that going to be a problem" she said looking mainly at luc thinking about the almost kiss. "of course well everyones going to be here for dinner tonig…" beth said but being cut off by meg. "aha how many people will be coming tonight" meg said a little scared. "not many" beth said with a smile trying to reasure her but meg new she was lieing.

"so come on we need to go get ready" maddie said grabbing megans hand and dragging her to the bathroom but giving her enough time to send luc a shy little smile and luc felt a tingle go down his spine "ohh god" he said realise he liked her.

"I need ric" he said raising out the front door to find ric.


	3. boys talkin and strawberry milkshakes

Boy talk and strawberry milkshakes

I don't own any of these characters except megan midley shes my own creation lol love the response I have been getting if you like this story read my other story welcome to the bay.

Luc found ric sitting in the diner of in his own world. Luc smiled to himself as he saw ric of in his useal daydream that luc thought involved maddie because he seemed to go of in a daze in her precence a lot. "their so stupid " he mumbled and walked over to the booth that ric was sitting in. "why don't you tell her" luc said and got a glare from ric for breaking him out of his daydream. "tell who what" he said annoyed. Luc rolled his eyes at him. "oh my god shes right you really are a doofus, maddie" luc said emphasiseing her name. ric looked blankly at him for several seconds then he blushed. " I don't know man we tried once do you really think it would work" ric replied quickly looking round to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. "man the only reason it didn't work out last time was because cassie came to town" luc replied loudly trying to make ric see how stupid he was being. "yeah well" ric said looking down into his strawberry milkshake and smiled remembering all the times he and maddie had shared a strawberry milkshake because they both were the only people they new that preferred strawberry milkshakes over choclate. Luc saw the smile. "so you like her hah" he said smiling an understanding smile. "yeah I do" ric said blushing a little and looking down."well do you want to hear the breaking news" luc said making ric look up. "megan is beths neice shes living with us" luc said not getting the response he wanted from ric. "oh ok cool"ric said looking towards the door were maddie walked in with megan luc thought he saw ric sit up straighter and he smiled as the girls walked over to join them. "so do you guys want to come tonight were going to be comeing back hear for dinner kind of a welcome to the bay dinner a few people are comeing" maddie said looking from luc to ric her gaze lingering on ric a little longer then it should. "mmm" ric said as maddie grabbed his strawberry milkshake and drank some. They both shared a private smile as she put the glass down. Luc on the other hand was having a hard time not shivering sitting next to megan her arm kept grazeing his and the hairs on his arm kept standing up like he had static electricity running through him he cleared his throat and got maddie and rics attention again. "ahh what are we gunna be doing this weekend then" he said ignoring the shiver that just went up his arm. "ahh well me and megz have the rehersal on Sunday but if you guys wanted to go to the beach tomorrow oh but in the arvo me and megz are going shopping did you guys want to come" she said with a mischievous smile knowing the boys would rather sit through one of colleens talks about the old days rather then go shopping with them but she was surprised at rics response. "yeah ok that sounds like fun I need to go to the music store anyways" he said like their was nothing out of the ordinary. "aaahhh ok well will see you tonight" maddie said takeing one last sip of rics strawberry milkshake and getting up to leave. " by luc" megan said getting up from beside him. He gave her a little finger wave and a smile trying not to speak because he new if he did he would proberbly embarrass himself. "bye doofus" maddie said with a giggle. "see ya blondie" he said with a flirtatious grin she returned the smile and blew him a kiss. After they left luc turned back round to say something to ric and he saw that ric was off in a daze with his head in his hands. Ric saw the grin on lucs face he groan and hid his face on his arms. "you got it bad man" luc said with a laugh getting up and leaveing ric sitting in the booth smiling to himself. Before he got up and ran after luc.

"well that was interesting" megan said before both girs fell over each other laughing. "did you se the look on his face when I blew him the kiss" maddie said through laughter. They had just reached the beach after talking to the boys and were sitting on the ground still laughing. "I no I wish we had have had a camera that look was priceless" megan said trying to calm herself. "ok well we better get back" maddie said not knowing they were being watched from the top of the sand by ric and luc. " dude are you thinking what im thinking" ric said hitting luc in the chest with the back of his hand. " hell yeah" luc said with an evil grin and they both ran quietly up behind maddie and megan and picked them up with ease and throught them both over their shoulders and running towards the water. "don't even think about it ric" maddie squeeled pounding her hands on his back she stopped for a second and yelled " get your hands off my ass ric" he just laughed and kept on running. " lucas put me down don't even think of throwing me in that water augh" megan yelled also pounding her arms on his back.both boys through the girls into the water before diveing in and grabbing them. Megan and luc were splashing each other and running around after each other megan kept trying to run for the shore. Meanwhile maddie was trying to push ric below the water and failing he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. "don't even think about putting back in the wat…" she tried to say but finished when ric grasped the back of her head and his lips came crashing down onto hers. Her eyes widened then closed and her arms responded by linking them around his neck. After what seemed like to soon they heard wolf wistleing from the shore and broke apart to find megs and luc standing on the shore side by side sopping wet. "well its not how I would have told her but your way works too" he yelled laughing. Ric turned and looked down at maddie and smiled. " maddie would you be my girlfriend" he said with a smirk. " finally" she said and leaned up and kissed him again. As he smiled to himself he agreed.


End file.
